Two married souls
by scorpion22
Summary: Ginny and Remus are both unhappy in their marriages so they begin an affair that in the end will destroy one of the others life, but which one will it be and why. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all like this it's a long shot that just seemed to come to me so please review.

Chapter one

"Remus "whispered Ginny as she slipped away from the party into a separate room, she knew the way her husband was talking he wouldn't miss her or even notice she was gone.

"Ginny "whispered Remus several minutes later after he too slipped into the same room as Ginny, the two were expecting one another.

"Will Dora notice your gone "asked Ginny as he leaned her up against a wall.

"I doubt it she's talking to another auror, but I'm afraid we don't have time to get fully reacquainted "breathed Remus before kissing her in the most delious way.

"That's too bad because I need you to fuck me so bad "whispered Ginny as she opened his pants pulling out his cock at the same moment he hitched her dress up around her waist.

"Let's make the most of our time "purred Ginny her hand wrapping itself around his cock.

" Yes lets " growled Remus his hand sliding up her leg going between her legs, pushing her panties aside so that he could caress her delicate womanhood.

"Yes "hissed Ginny moving her hand along his cock while he continued to kiss her, his hand toying with her bundle of nerves.

"Sit down "ordered Ginny as she suddenly pushed him back into a chair, and climbing into his lap. She straddled him and Remus could help but want to fuck her, but he knew he couldn't. He began to remove her clothes, removing her dress, and unclasping her bra though keeping his hand between her legs while continuing to kiss her.

"Remus I wish we had the time to fuck "breathed Ginny against his lips at the same time knowing that anyone could walk in at any moment.

"So do I "whispered Remus kissing her deeply unable to stop this infidelity that they shared together from happening over and over again.

"Remus "begged Ginny wanting him inside her so bad, but knowing that was something she couldn't have.

"Take off your panties "ordered Remus making her stand in front of him. Ginny did as he told her not just removing her panties, but also her dress thinking that he was going to fuck her.

"As much as I want to fuck you Ginny I don't have time for that "whispered Remus as he pushed her into the chair he had just been sitting in, and looked down at her as he stood over her.

"However I am going to make you beg me to fuck you "whispered Remus in her ear as he kneeled between her spread legs. He placed his hands on top of her own as he brought his tongue to the nape of her neck. He continued to lick down her body tracing her collarbone, and coming to her breasts, paying them special attention.

"Yes baby that's exactly where I want you "moaned Ginny as she felt his tongue go past her bellybutton and coming to her pussy. He licked at her folds making sure to pay extra close attention to her clit.

"Yes baby "moaned Ginny as her hand came to rest at the back of his head.

Remus let his tongue explore her pussy as his hands slid to her knees.

" Fuck yes " hissed Ginny as his tongue slid like a snake inside her entrance, and for a moment Ginny thought she'd cum right there and then, but instead she held on moaning like a bitch in heat. Remus could tell she was ready to beg, and he was determined to torture her until she did. Ginny was ready to cum at any moment. All it took was for Remus to suck on her clit as if he was a vampire drinking blood, and she came. Remus silenced her cries of pleasure with his lips, his fingers toying with her clit as she came, this was part of his torture, and it was working it was driving her crazy.

"Remus fuck me please fuck me "begged Ginny kissing him, gasping into the kiss when two fingers entered her.

"Not now some other time "breathed Remus as he pulled his fingers out of her, then putting them in his mouth to taste her. Ginny got up to let him sit in the chair she sat in, and after he sat down she crawled into his lap still completely naked.

"Please fuck me "begged Ginny straddling him once again, and kissing him in the most heated way possible.

"We don't have the time, and besides Dora is probably looking for me by now "whispered Remus.

"At least she'll notice your gone…Harry is probably talking away…he most likely doesn't know I'm not standing next to him "mused Ginny and Remus could hear the sadness in her voice.

"That's why we need each other "stated Remus as he kissed her passionately, but briefly on the lips. Ginny deepened the kiss, her fingers knotting themselves into his hair.

"You evil little witch "muttered Remus against her lips before attacking her mouth again. Ginny let her lips leave his, traveling to his cock which still hung freely from his pants.

She took him in her hand, and she couldn't help but exclaim at the mere size of him, she was so big, thick, and Ginny couldn't help but lick her lips. Part of her wondered how he ever fit inside her she was so small, and his cock had to be about ten inches. Her tongue found him, running her tongue along his thick manhood from his purple head to the end of his shaft, moving back the way she'd came she moved her tongue over his head, over the back of his shaft, and ended at his balls sucking them into her mouth.

"You like that baby "whispered Ginny as she moved her hand over him, at that moment she felt a hand grip her hair. Ginny grinned like a Cheshire cat against his balls licking her way back to his head.

" It's payback time honey " breathed Ginny before taking him into her mouth, she sucked on only his head making Remus groan in a way she found she loved each time she heard it.

"Yes Ginny "groaned Remus tightening the grip he had on her hair, trying to make her take more of him into his mouth, but finding she wouldn't. Removing her mouth from around his cock, Ginny loved the look of unhappiness that came to his face at that moment as she continued to move her hand along his shaft.

"Now who's begging who to fuck them "asked Ginny devilishly licking his head?

"Please Ginny stop teasing me and just blow me "growled Remus his eyes never leaving her.

" Not yet ' breathed Ginny her eyes on him the entire time while her hand moved along his shaft, she was determined to torture him like he had tortured her, to make him beg like he had made her beg. Remus watched her lips, moaning when she licked her lips, seeming to lick everywhere, but where he wanted her to, and he knew she was trying to kill him. And it was working; she was going to kill him if she kept this up.

"God Ginny "moaned Remus coming very close to begging.

"Yes Remus "asked Ginny licking the top of his head as she said this nearly making him want to cum at that moment.

She began to suck on him again, rotating between sucking on his head, and licking his head and shaft, but every now and then she would stop to watch him squirm in his want.

"Are you close yet baby "asked Ginny licking her finger, and running her fingertip over his cock?

"God damn it Ginny suck my cock please "ordered Remus finally giving in to her, but refusing to beg.

"Yes professor Lupin "said Ginny in that moment taking his entire cock into her mouth, engulfing him in her incredible heat as she moved along his manhood repeatedly. Remus still had a hand gripping her hair while another came to be at the back of her head as she sucked on him with a force that was almost too much to bear.

"God Ginny "moaned Remus repeatedly saying her name over and over again. Her tongue seemed to trace every vein in his cock making him go into a pleasurable meltdown as he came to the tip of releasing. Her hand was suddenly the only thing moving over him as her mouth left him.

"Come on Ginny don't stop now "complained Remus.

"Oh shut up Remus "ordered Ginny as her fingertips caressed his manhood over and over again.

She brought a finger to the tip of his cock tracing the head then tracing the veins that ran through his manhood, this time using her albino white fingers instead of her tongue. When Remus came all it took was Ginny swallowing his entire manhood before he started to cum in her mouth.

"Swallow everything I give you "ordered Remus and Ginny tried to do this but he never seemed to stop Cumming filling her mouth over and over again with his cum.

"Good girl "whispered Remus finally pulling out of her mouth when he finished Cumming.

"No I'm not done with you yet "said Ginny as she took his softened member into her mouth again, sucking on him he became hard again with very little effort from her.

"More torture "asked Remus as he looked at her.

"No but like I said I'm not done with you yet "breathed Ginny her hot breath hitting his cock making him rock hard.

"Really what other plans do you have for me "gasped Remus his eyes half lidded.

"You mean you don't know "asked Ginny as she took his entire length in her mouth.

"I'll leave you begging for more "growled Ginny taking one long lick along his entire length.

She knew their time together was almost up so licking him she sucked his head into her mouth. She sucked on him this time nonstop, sucking on his cock till he came, and this time he came worse than the last time.

"Want more "asked Ginny her face mere centimeters from his cock, licking his tip as she said this.

"You're trying to kill me you're going to put me into a sexual coma "whispered Remus as he pulled her into his lap making it so that she straddled him. His mouth found hers, his tongue slipping inside her heat wanting desperately to never leave.

"Fuck me "begged Ginny her hand still wrapped around his cock, and for an instant Remus considered saying yes.

" Tempting very tempting " growled Remus neither one of them hearing the door open, only when they noticed that they were no longer alone did they pull apart. Arthur Weasily stood frozen in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. Remus put his cock back into his pants as Ginny hurried to get dressed; both were being stared at by Arthur.

"Hi daddy "muttered Ginny not knowing what else to say.

"Bunny rabbit "whispered Arthur calling Ginny by his special nickname for her before nearly fainting, but luckily Remus caught him before he hit the floor.

"Daddy "screamed Ginny quickly she shut the door as Remus led Arthur to the chair they had just been sitting in.

"Is he alright "asked Ginny looking at Remus who looked at Arthur? Arthur didn't say a thing, he was too busy trying to figure out how he had stumbled onto his Ginny, his little bunny rabbit in a room kissing Remus Lupin with her hand gripping his cock, and what he really didn't understand was that they both seemed happily married.

"Arthur is you alright "asked Remus shaking his shoulder. Arthur didn't hear him though; he didn't even feel him shake his shoulder he was too busy thinking.

Molly had told him to go find Ginny, he had searched every room in the house finally deciding to look in this room, and he didn't expect to find what he found.

"Daddy can you hear me "asked Ginny waving a hand in front of his face. Arthur couldn't hear her, he was inside his own head thinking to himself that he was glad he didn't come in sooner or what he saw might have blinded him though he never wanted to see what he did see again.

"DADDY "screamed Ginny finally getting Arthur to notice that they were standing in front of him.

" Daddy " whispered Ginny falling to her knees beside him, and taking his hand, the same hand she hand been gripping Remus's cock with, and this wasn't lost on Arthur.


	2. the truth

This took a long time because I was unsure of what should come next. However I tapped in to the person deep inside myself and thought about if someone I loved was doing what Ginny was I would just be glad they were happy and support them and help them every step of the way. So this chapter is dedicated to all the ones I love.

Chapter Two

" How could you both do this you both seem happily married" exclaimed Arthur looking from one to the other.

" Dad we are happily married, but this is what keeps our marriages happy" said Ginny not able to look him in the eye.

" Why you shouldn't need to have an affair to be happily married " screamed Arthur in a whisper. Remus and Ginny looked at each other secretly asking if they should makeup a lie or tell the truth. They knew they had to tell the truth, but neither of them could find the words to explain what they had together, to explain why they needed the connection they had together to be happy with their spouses. " Dad I don't know if you've noticed, but Harry doesn't exactly pay very much attention to me I'm not even sure he gives a dawn anymore " whispered Ginny feeling as her heart started to bleed as she let her emotions run out while her eyes found the floor.

" Harry loves you" insisted Arthur before his daughter glared at him.

" Harry didn't send you looking for me did he dad I bet he doesn't even know I'm gone mom sent you didn't she am I wrong " cried Ginny venom in her voice and in her heart. Arthur didn't know what to say because he couldn't tell her she was wrong because she wasn't.

" Ginny no matter what you say I know you still love him" said Arthur taking her hand and making her look at him. " Yes I love Harry, but not the way I used to " whispered Ginny crying finding herself unable to continue.

" I'll always love Harry at least part of me always will he was my first love, he is still my friend and we have kids together, but he isn't the man I married anymore I want that man back " continued Ginny brushing away her tears before more could come.

" Do you love Remus " asked Arthur looking at Remus as he spoke seeing fear appear in his eyes.

" Yes I do " said Ginny taking his hand, but Arthur could still see the fear in his eyes.

" When did this all start" said Arthur deep down not sure if he wanted to know or not. " First you need to understand we didn't want to be lonely anymore we wanted to be happy" breathed Ginny meeting Remus's gaze as they nodded in agreement at her words.

" I'm sorry I thought you were happy " whispered Arthur taking her hand.

" It's ok dad Harry doesn't know I'm unhappy either" whispered Ginny wiping at the new tear stains on her eyes.

" Tell me how you got together " breathed Arthur reminding himself to remain open minded in his head.

" It's a long story " said Remus smiling in a way Arthur didn't like.

" I don't care just tell me" demanded Arthur. " It happened a few months ago while Harry and Dora were away on business and Remus and Teddy came for dinner" began Ginny. After dinner Teddy wanted to stay the night so I let him and after the kids were asleep Remus stayed a bit longer. We did the dishes together and after we just sat on the couch talking. Talking it felt to the two of them like it used to be with their spouses and Ginny and Remus loved the feeling building inside. Ginny kissed Remus he didn't kiss her. At first he looked at her as if wondering if she was sick as Ginny waited for him to scream at her over her actions. Suddenly Ginny found Remus kissing her back as he came to be on top of her on the couch. Since that night after having sex in the bed she shared with Harry they had had an on again off again relationship. Arthur sat there for a minute processing what he had heard as they waited for him to speak.

" Remus do you still love Dora " asked Arthur looking at Remus. " Yes of course, but I feel the same as Ginny does my marriage to Dora is so unhappy I sometimes want to leave, but I have Teddy to think about" admitted Remus running his hands over his face.

" She is gone all the time and when she is I'm not important to her and I even have to beg to have sex with her and she's my wife " whispered Remus standing as beginning to pace. They watched him and neither Arthur nor Ginny knew what to say in response.

" She is off having a life while I'm at home raising our son while I miss my career " breathed Remus his voice cracking as he tried not to cry before stopping and collapsing into the chair.

" Remus we don't have to talk about this anymore " said Arthur taking his arm like any friend would. " Does that mean your not gonna tell anybody dad " asked Ginny beginning to rub Remus's shoulders.

" No I'm not your secret is safe with me, but I don't want Harry or Dora hurt by this" said Arthur sternly.

" We don't want that either Arthur thank you for keeping our secret " said Remus. Arthur got up leaving out the door and leaving the two alone taking their secret with him.

" Thank god he agreed not to tell anyone " breathed Remus feeling Ginny suddenly in his lap and slowly he kissed her. " Yes thank god we can trust dad " breathed Ginny into the kiss.

" We had better go before someone else walks in " breathed Remus stroking her cheek.

" No we still have time " said Ginny looking into his eyes and capturing his lips want to remain here with him. Remus kissed her back his fingers tangling into her hair as his tongue tangled with her tongue. Ginny was taken completely by surprise, but she kissed him continually gripping his shirt almost tearing it. " Please Remus take me " breathed Ginny before his mouth met hers again. His hands slid down her back and up her dress till a hand played with her pussy.

" Oh god that feels so good on my pussy " moaned Ginny as he teased her clit while a hand played with her breasts removing her dress.

" Remus fuck my pussy I want you inside me " whispered Ginny as he began suckling her nipples. Sucking her nipples Remus felt as she ground her pussy into his hand making him hard as hot iron tightening his pants until he opened them. " Come on baby you know you want to put that cock inside my wet warm pussy so just throw me onto the bed and fuck me I know you want to " said Ginny seductively. He couldn't take it anymore so he slid inside her core as he switched to her other nipple beginning to pound into her body without mercy.

" I'm gonna fuck you fast and hard and I'll be thinking of you with Dora tonight just like you'll be thinking of me with Harry " growled Remus watching how his words turned her on and how she nodded confirming his words before kissing her heatedly. After they had both cum and they were both fully clothed and decent again they were preparing to leave their hiding spot. Just before sneaking back into the party Remus kissed Ginny wrapping her completely in his arms. " I'll see you soon " whispered Remus before leaving and returning to the party. Ginny left minutes after he did finding Harry and just like she thought he hadn't even noticed she was gone. Remus and Dora left at that same moment Harry and Ginny were reunited. Suddenly Harry kissed her putting an arm around her unexpectedly.

" Ready to go babe " asked Harry smiling at her. " Yes of course " whispered Ginny kissing him back, but not feeling the same fire as with Remus, but instead feeling merely a spark as they walked to the door. After saying goodbye to everyone they left grimmald place slowly heading home. Ginny walked with Harry noticing how he seemed to be drunk because he kept stopping to kiss her, but she hated it, she hated the taste of liquor on his tongue. When they got home she knew she would help him up the stairs and after collapsing on their bed he would want to have sex and she took solace in being able to think of Remus as they did.

" Lets go home baby I have something for you " laughed Harry as they avaperated home much to Ginny's sadness.


	3. Saying goodbye

Hay everybody out there reading this story I tried to update as soon as possible so I really hope you like this chapter. Remember I own nothing. Please also review because they mean a lot and as I always make sure to tell you really rock.

Chapter 3

The next morning Ginny was in her kitchen her children sitting at the counter looking sad. Harry was in the bedroom preparing to leave with his partner Tonks on a business trip.

" Don't look so sad guys he'll be back before you know it " said Ginny trying to cheer up her kids; normally she would have been both happy and sad Harry was leaving, but she hated how sad it made the kids and there was always the chance he wouldn't come back.

"Eat your breakfast I'll be back "said Ginny setting their food in front of each of them kissing them as she left the room. Going into the bedroom she shared with Harry was found him packing and again the thought of something happening to him entered her mind as she stood in the doorway watching him.

"How long will you be gone this time "asked Ginny from behind him seeing him look up coming to her side not answering her question her face in his hands.

"I got to go Ginny "whispered Harry feeling as she gripped his shirt.

"I'll try to be back soon this time I promise "whispered Harry beginning to hold her wrapping his arms around her head in his chest. Closing the door so they could talk in Private Harry sat down on their bed pulling her into their lap kissing her tenderly.

"What's wrong love "breathed Harry stroking her cheek.

"You're leaving and the kids are so sad they always ask why you have to go and I never know what to say and what if you don't come back "said Ginny hugging him tight the thought of losing her friend making her cry. Harry hugged her back as she started to cry on his shoulder kissing her cheek as he did so.

"I never know what to say to the kids when you leave and I wouldn't know what to say if anything ever happened to you "gasped Ginny holding onto him tight.

"Nothing's going to happen I'm coming back as soon as possible "whispered Harry brushing away her tears.

"Tell them I'm going to save lives that I'll be right back that I'll always come back "whispered Harry setting her on the bed and kneeling next to her.

They kissed a kiss that wasn't hot or passionate, but sweet and tender smiling that same kind of smile at each other. There was a knock on the door at that moment and they walked out of the room hand in hand to answer it.

"Hi come on in "they said together letting Remus and Tonks in with their son Teddy. They all had breakfast together and after it was time for them all to say goodbye. As the two families parted to say goodbye privately Ginny looked at her husband, at her friend hoping he would be safe.

Each child went aside from the rest of the family to say goodbye to their father as the other watched from a small distance.

"Are you coming back "whispered Lily their youngest daughter as Harry hugged her picking her up off her feet?

" Of course I am no matter how many times I leave I'll always come back I promise " whispered Harry kissing her cheek before giving her a tight squeeze and setting her down.

"Molly come here "said Harry as Lily went back to stand by Ginny as his other daughter came over to him already crying running into his open arms.

"Don't cry baby I'll be back before you know it be a good girl and remember I love you and I'll see you as soon as I get home "said Harry holding her tight wiping away her tears before letting her go.

Their youngest son Albas came to him next looking up at him with tearless eyes. They hugged before breaking apart and smiling.

"Don't drive your mom crazy "said Harry smiling knowingly at his son knowing full well his son would keep Ginny on her toes. The oldest of their children was their son James who without a word came to stand in front of his dad.

"I'll miss you dad "said James looking down at his shoes holding out his hand to shake his dads hand instead of hugging him.

"You're the oldest so while I'm gone you're the man of the house so help your mom out ok "said Harry shaking his hand as he nodded in agreement then returning to Ginny. Everything was silent as Remus and Tonks retuned with Teddy.

"You ready to go Harry it's almost that time again "said Tonks her hand on his shoulder as she came to stand at his side.

"Yeah one minute "said Harry his eyes never leaving Ginny expecting her to come to him, but surprisingly she remained rooted in place. When she didn't Harry lost his smile opening his arms silently telling her to come closer.

"Kids go outside "said Ginny as she came to stand in Harry's arms.

"Please be careful "said Ginny when they were alone with just Remus and Tonks as Harry lifted her off her feet kissing her. They looked at each other smiling as they said a silent goodbye.

"Be safe and come back to me, come back to us "breathed Ginny giving him a final kiss. Harry held her tight in his arms a single thought running through his head.

That thought was that she was his best friend and he loved her.

" I'll be back as soon as possible I promise I love you " said Harry as they stepping away from each other as he left with Tonks going to an alley to apparate. Remus and Ginny watched them go and when they were sure both their spouses were gone and not coming back they turned on each other. Picking her up into his arms her back hit the wall her legs around his waist as they kissed.

"Quickly to my bedroom "breathed Ginny as he set her down following her down the hall.

"The kids we can't let them see "breathed Remus stopping in the doorway to the bedroom.

"They're outside playing "breathed Ginny pushing him inside and closing the door with a click before turning meeting his hungry gaze. Pulling open her robe he removed it finding her bare to him underneath her breasts and already wet pussy now under his hungry stare.

"Like what you see "asked Ginny seductively as she helped him remove his clothes quickly as he attacked her lips with a grunt of satisfaction. They fell to the bed both of them now naked and ready for the other ravishing each other as they kissed; Ginny spread her legs for him as Remus fondled her breast with one hand another hand finding her ass.

"Fuck me Remus you know how to make me feel so good "whispered Ginny her hands on his shoulders as she got on top of him taking his cock into her hand. Before long Ginny was sliding his thick cock inside of her feeling as she did so as his hands cupped her breasts.

" Oh god baby I've missed you I need you so bad " moaned Ginny as he was in her entirely before she knew it Remus had her on her back on the floor fucking her the way he knew she loved.

" Remus " gasped Ginny moving with his thrusts her legs wrapped around him as he took a hard nipple into his mouth sucking it hard making her moan loudly.

"OH FUCK YEAH BABY YES YES YES JUST LIKE THAT "screamed Ginny as he fucked her hard and fast before he kissed her erotically making her cum hard.

"Quiet no one must hear us no one must know of us "breathed Remus before boiling over himself. Remus pulled out of her sitting on the bed and beginning to stroke himself as Ginny kneeled before him. Grabbing her by the hair Remus forced his cock into her mouth making her gag as he fucked her face.

" Suck my cock you know how to do it right " groaned Remus groaning as she took him easily into her mouth sucking on him hard and appearing to enjoy it as much as he did rolling her tongue around him licking his precum moaning around his cock making it tingle in her mouth.

" Come on Ginny you can do better make me cum in that sexy little mouth I know you know how to do that " ordered Remus fucking her face harder making her gag again forcing his cock down her throat repeatedly.

After doing this repeatedly Remus forced his cock down her throat a final time as he came.

" Swallow it " groaned Remus as he came in her mouth letting go of her hair and watching as she obeyed him drinking everything he gave her. They kissed exotically their tongues in each other's mouths as they dressed stopping again and again to kiss. Once Ginny wore her robe again and Remus was fully clothed again they kissed again before slowly leaving the room.

"Kids come inside "they called each parent sending their children to get ready for something except for Teddy who Remus helped get ready to go home.

After saying goodbye to them Ginny watched them walk down the street to the alley to apparate home turning she went into her room. With a pop Remus and Teddy apparated a few blocks from their home. Everything was silent as they walked home hand in hand.

"Daddy "said Teddy looking up at Remus as they walked.

"Yes son what is it "said Remus looking down at his son as he hugged his legs a toothless smile on his face.

"Why does mommy leave with Uncle Harry so much how come she can't stay here "asked Teddy still hugging his legs looking up to him for an answer. Picking him up into his arms Remus hugged his son tightly.

"Sometime they have to leave on work together "said Remus walking with his son in her arms still holding him tightly. They walked the rest of the way home getting through the front door Remus didn't put Teddy down till they were safely inside.

"Why "said Teddy suddenly as he ran inside jumping onto the couch grabbing a stuffed animal?

"Why what buddy what are you talking about "said Remus locking the front door having forgotten the conversation as they walked home turning towards his son.

"Why can't we ever go with mommy and Uncle Harry "said Teddy simply.

"Because it's not safe for us, but it is safe for them because where they're going they're going to make it safe they make it safer for other people like us "said Remus kneeling down next to his son pulling him into a hug after explaining this to his son. After a few hours Teddy was asleep in his arms still clutching his stuffed animal. Remus took Teddy to his room making sure to bring the stuffed animal picking it up as it fell to the ground then laying him gently on his bed and leaving him to sleep with the door cracked.

"Finally a break "breathed Remus after doing the house work finally falling onto the couch. Getting on his knees on the floor he pulled a bottle from underneath the couch. Sitting down again Remus opened the bottle taking a nice long swallow from it before setting it down. After half the bottle was gone Remus replaced the bottle falling onto the couch again his eyes heavy because he was so tired.

"So tired "whispered Remus laying on the couch thinking about so many things, but they soon turned into dreams as he fell asleep.

Falling asleep Remus saw thousands of images in dream after dream. In one dream he saw Sirius and James, in another Harry, Ron and Hermione, but in the final dream he saw Dora and Ginny. One stood over the other during the final battle except one was dead while the other lived. Remus woke up with a start covered in sweat his breathing hard and coming in a rush. He found the bottle again his eyes sad and crazed almost as he drank the rest of the liquor inside after sitting on the couch just staring at the empty bottle.


End file.
